The Men In Black Meet The Women In White
by Celia Wells
Summary: What happens when the Men In Black discover the Women In White, their hostile opposites? Read and find out!


Ever wonder what would happen if Agents K and J met their opposites?

In this exciting tale, meet the crazy Women In White, their bouts with the Agents, and learn just how exciting women can make life!

* * *

At the edge of Freeport, Long Island a very strange scene was taking place. It was dusk, which meant most normal were out having dinner. However, the two socializing people were not ordinary beings. 

"Don't bother me, or I'll bite your head off!" The female was beautiful, and her bright blue eyes shone in the fast-approaching moonlight. "I warn you, I do leave bite marks." The woman laughed; it was a horrible screeching sound that sounded as if it could make your ears bleed. Her silky red hair flew around her face, and her jet-black and red cape blew in the strong wind as well. "Stay away." She warned the young man. "MIB doesn't know what they're getting themselves into." Suddenly she flew into the air, landing somewhere in the trees.

The young man whipped around, trying to find the woman, although he had no luck. "I always knew New York was strange." He said, smiling to himself and shaking his head. "Damn!" The man's 'name' was Agent J, and he worked for a top-secret government agency called the Men In Black. His partner Agent K was back at MIB Head Quarters while J patrolled the streets. "Come in, K." Agent J said into his MIB communicator, walking to his car. "I think we've got a Vampyriee problem on our hands."

"_Think_? J, there is no 'thinking' in MIB. You either are 'certain' or are 'dangerously aware.'"

"Alright, alright, I know you don't wanna hear it. I'm heading back to the HQ anyway, I'll file a report."

"Well you better hurry J, we've got a cat problem down here."

Agent J stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh, K, can you say that again? Did you say cat?"

"I'm not that fond of these cats, J." Agent K replied, sounding annoyed.

"Really? Well uh, I was jus' thinkin' ya know, a tough guy like you can't even handle a few kittens…" J said in a jovial manner, misunderstanding.

"Just get yer ass down here, J." K said sternly. Agent J mumbled a few words, shook his head, and climbed into his car. He was halfway to MIB Head Quarters when he heard sirens behind him. J rolled his eyes and pulled over.

"Hello officers." J said rolling down his window, trying to sound friendly. "What can I do for you?"

"Is this your car, sir?" one of the two asked him. Agent J was taken aback.

"Hell yeah it's my car!"

"Are you sure!" the man asked suspiciously, while his partner circled the sleek, black Mercedes.

"Are you kidding me!" Agent J's voice raised a few octaves in surprise. "Are you tellin' me yer pullin' over every black man jus' because he's got a fancy car?" The two police officers looked at each other blankly, shrugging. "Damn." J said, shaking his head and getting out of the car.

"Sir, we need to see your license and registration." J reached back into the car and then realized he had no license: he had no identification since he was in MIB. Instead, he reached for his sunglasses and what looked like a laser pen.

"Well gentlemen," Agent J began, putting on his sunglasses. He pointed the neuralizer at them, and 'flashed' the two police officers. "You men have a good night." J started to get back in his car, but stopped halfway. "Oh yeah. And can you gentlemen do me a favor? Can ya'll stop pullin' over every single black dude with a fancy car? I mean, this is the third time this week! It's _Tuesday_! Didn't yer momma' ever teach ya'll any manners!"

The two policemen blinked. "Excuse me…" one said, holding out a hand, a confused look on the poor man's face.

"Sorry." J said quickly, and gave an exasperated sigh. He neuralized them again and got back in the car. "You gentlemen have a good night, now."

The second policeman laughed and patted the top of J's car. "Alright then!" he said grinning. "We will!"

Agent J drove off, a bit disturbed. He put his sunglasses and neuralizer in his coat pocket. "I have got to stop doing that!" he said to himself, shaking his head. Agent J carefully got into the passenger sear and put the car on autopilot, letting it drive him to MIB Head Quarters.

MEN IN BLACK INTRO

((Author's Note: Like it? E-Mail me and Stay Tuned For More!))


End file.
